The present invention relates to a simulation control device that utilizes a wearable image display device (e.g., head-mounted display), and an information storage medium.
A head-mounted display (hereinafter referred to as “HMD”) is a head-mounted image display device that displays an image in front of the user. For example, JP-A-2015-231443 discloses a game system that links an image to the motion of the head of the player using a motion sensor (acceleration sensor and gyro sensor) provided to the HMD, and a camera that externally captures the HMD, and allows the player to experience virtual reality as if he/she were situated in the game space. The game system disclosed in JP-A-2015-231443 changes the favorable impression parameter of the game character with respect to the player corresponding to the line of sight of the player detected from the motion of the head of the player so that the player can experience a situation in which the player holds eye contact with the game character.
In recent years, a game that utilizes the motion of a head in addition to an operation performed on a controller provided in the real space has been increasingly developed (e.g., the system disclosed in JP-A-2015-231443). When the game is designed so that the player moves in the real space, it is desirable that the player can keep a hands-free state as much as possible from the viewpoint of safety when the player falls.